P.A.I.N Box
Jerry, more commonly referred to as P.A.I.N Box (also known as just Box), is a male contestant in Primi's Airplane Panic. Appearance P.A.I.N Box is a small, regular cardboard box coated with armor that is an alloy of copper and titanium. There are sockets in this armor that reveal his round, black eyes, buck-toothed mouth and wiry legs. He has one metal arm that was built into the armor, that supports a type of sensor used for detecting potential hazards. On his surface is a trapdoor that summons things to get rid of the supposed hazards, with a small siren that sounds upon preparation. "P.A.I.N" is printed on the front. The abbreviation written stands for "Plated Alloy Integrity eNgine". Personality Despite his aggressive body equipment and rather frightening alias, P.A.I.N Box strives to be as gentle as he can be, not meaning any harm to people around him. Due to his overwhelming life situations, he tends to be shy and worry a lot. He's always nervous in public, constantly fearing that something from inside of him is going to crawl out and hurt someone. He values friendship, and wishes to respect anyone he meets and treat them with kindness, which is why he struggles with his mechanical structure and wants out of it, giving him his ultimately persistent and adamant nature. His vocabulary is not very large, and he doesn't speak very often. When he does speak, he isn't all that good at expressing himself. Most people don't even take him seriously, but he doesn't seem to care. Not once has P.A.I.N Box ever been angry, as he tries to take as little risks as possible, unless it applies to his main life goal. History Box, immediately after birth, was abducted by the evil sorcerer Obmjos, along with his parents. They have all been turned into cardboard boxes, and sent into the depths of the Animation Dimension. Waking up, their parents began to panic upon realizing them and their son had been transformed into fragile boxes. They searched for a home, travelling as far as they could, eventually running into a mansion. Gladly taking ownership of this mansion, Box's parents provided him and cared for him for 12 years. His parents didn't have a lot to use, but they made the best of what they had currently. Box's father was a weaponry specialist. After a long while, he finally had what he needed to make Box more powerful, and less vulnerable. After a few weeks of engineering, Box had a metal shell, a hazard-sensing system, and a set of arms, blades and tools packed inside of him. This is when he gained the new alias, P.A.I.N Box. Other Animation Dimension habitants were afraid of him, and didn't think to even go near him. His parents were concerned about this and wanted him to at least make one friend this year. They were empty of ideas, until P.A.I.N Box gave them a few suggestions of places he could go for this. Unfortunately, none of what he listed seemed like it would be a solution, and even more unfortunetely, there were no other choices. His parents went with what seemed to be the best choice of the suggested solutions; that is, Primi's Airplane Panic. They helped him with filling out the applications, and sent him aboard the airplane to Platinum Airline. Abilities and Combat Strategy P.A.I.N Box does not have any abilities, and does not take part in combat. However, his built-in defense mechanism in his armor does it for him. First, the sensor detects the hazard, which could be an object or a person. Upon picking up the hazard's presence, arms come out of the trapdoor on P.A.I.N Box's surface and use a tool to get rid of it. If the green light flashes, the armor will use something simple and painless to send it away, like a water spray, or a duster. If the yellow light flashes, the measures become more...well... painful. The armor may use something like a hammer, or a crowbar to eliminate the hazard. Lastly, if the red light flashes, the armor will get a bit excessive, to say the least. It could use things like drills, chainsaws, wrecking balls, you name it. P.A.I.N Box has no control over this whatsoever. Facts and Trivia This section has yet to be filled. Quotes This character does not have any notable quotes. Gallery A0012-PAIN_Box.png|P.A.I.N Box's official artwork Category:Object Characters Category:Males Category:Armless